


stars above

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [6]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Keyword: Promise, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin can't promise that he won't ever leave again, but he can promise that he'll always come back home.





	stars above

A light breeze ruffles his hair. Soobin stares at the night sky where the stars twinkle bright then at the mahogany door in front of him.

He misses him so desperately. His Huening Kai.

Now that he realizes it, Soobin hasn’t seen him in three months and two weeks because of his demanding job as a pilot. He takes a deep breath, relishing the fresh air. It’s somehow different now that he’s home. Maybe the air is sweeter or something like that. Smiling his trademark bunny smile, Soobin steps into their shared apartment.

When he arrives inside, he sees the person he’s been missing laying on their beaten-down couch, one arm covering a dead phone and the other draping across his forehead. Soobin walks over to their bedroom and picks up a blanket before walking back to the couch and covers him with it. He then sits on the ground, just staring at him with a fond smile on his face, marveling at how lucky he’s to have him in his life all these years.

After a while, he falls asleep on the ground, dreaming of his little dark-haired angel.

Soobin wakes up early the next morning. He sits up and rubs his neck, working out all the cramps he gained from sleeping on a hardwood floor. Yawning, he turns to look at Huening, who was still deep in slumber. He traces his face with his finger, accidentally waking him from his slumber.

"Soobinie-hyung! You're home!" Huening cries, jumping up and hugging him. Tears of happiness start to flow down his face in little rivers. “I miss you so much.”

"Don't cry baby," Soobin strokes his hair and smiled. "I'm home."

At this Huening starts to cry even harder, tightening his grip around his neck. "Hyung, please, promise me that you won't leave again."

"I can't promise that, but I can promise you that I will always come back to you,” he says, sighing. “You are my best friend. I’ve known you since we’re children—you’re already a part of my life like I am yours. So please be assured that I will always have you in mind.”

“Soobinie-hyung…” Huening sniffs.

“Hey, don’t cry. Look at what I’ve bought for you." Soobin takes a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. When Huening opens it, his eyes lit up. A little charm of a key lies inside. "Huenigie, you've always said that I hold the key to your heart. Now you hold the key to mine."

Huening smiles. He turns the key over in his hands. On the back are two engraved letters: SK "Binnie-hyung, what does SK stand for?"

"Well, it'll be our initials, if you say yes," Soobin whispers as he watches his eyes widen into saucers, clearly shocked with what he’s implying. "Huening Kai, will you be my boyfriend?"

Huening blinks, then grins widely. "Binnie-hyung, can you get me a piece of paper and a pencil? I need to write down the pros and cons."

Soobin, looking bewildered, does as he’s told. Huening writes something down and hands it to him. Soobin takes one look at it before a wide smile appears on his face and he leans forward to engulf him inside a giant bear hug. The paper itself falls to the ground, and later will be framed and hung on a wall. It reads:

_I love you. Please stay with me forever._


End file.
